Insane Love (Stein X OC)
by FrankinGail69
Summary: When Black Star's old sister finds him, they get off on the wrong foot, she falls for the insane professor, however, will something stop her love for him?


**Asura was talking to two people in front of an alley, a girl and a boy, the girl had a long braid, glasses slim and rectangular, purple eyes, a bandage covering her right eye, she wore a scarf that covered her mouth and neck, a shirt that looked like our little Black Star, she had something that looked like the back of a snake only with a flame pattern, she had black shorts, a star on her left arm, and wore knee high boots but they weren't loud so she could still be silent while fighting. The boy was taller, had dark blue messy hair, grey eyes, wore a hospital-like mask, he wore a cold serious face, he was buff huge muscles, a scar down his face, a black shirt with a flaming skull on it, long baggy worn out jeans, and what looked like blood red sneakers, he had a black and purple dragon on his stomach though you couldn't see it at the moment. They left after bowing to Asura.**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA! IT IS I! THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED!" Black Star yelled, Tsubaki sweatdropped sighing and shook her head. "Black Star, lower your voice." She said softly as their Professor rode past them falling into the doorway. **

**"Good morning Tsubaki, Black Star. Please take your seats and open to page 432." Stein said calmly, they both walked to their seats, Tsubaki did what he said, but Black Star sat back. "Is anything exciting ever going to happen?" Black Star mumbled, there was a loud crash a sound of glass being broken. Two people were standing on one of the desks. **

**"We're here to see, Maka Albarn, Soul 'Eater' Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death The Kid, Elizabeth Thompson, Patricia Thompson, Crona, and Franken Stein." The girl said. **

**Stein sat up flashing his glasses at them slowly tightening his screw. "And just, who are you two? If I may ask." He looked over at them as he spoke.**

**"Dark Star, weapon highest rankings, high enough to be a Death Sycthe. Or a kishin." She smirked pushing up her glasses.**

**"Monster Law. Brother of Justin Law. Meister of Dark Star, level 5 star meister." The boy spoke one eye narrow the other wide, Stein could see the insanity in him, it was like a non stop river flowing forever. Both souls were the same size as Stein's, almost. Monster's soul was bigger and out of control. "Class dismissed. You heard them. But. Let's take this somewhere else." Stein said speaking as if he was talking to a annoying fly. **

**"Dark Star you heard him." Monster said. Never no one noticed the bandages covering her hands up to her elbows. She ripped them off. "Kurai Jigen!" She yelled out hitting the ground then slamming her now black and purple glowing hands together, the next thing they knew they were in a new place, it was pitch black. **

**Soul, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki turned into weapons. Ragranok appeared and turned into a weapon. Dark Star smirked. "Monster you take on the kids, I'll take on four eyes." **

**With that, she charged at Stein, he immediately hit her with his souls wavelength. Dark Star fell to the ground passed out, when Stein walked up to her and bent down to pick her up her body starting heating up in flames and she grabbed his hand flipping him on his back. He hit the ground in shock.**

**Dark Star stood up. "Don't you understand? You're in my head. It's impossible to beat me." She said dusting herself off and pushed her glasses up grinning insanely chuckling. Stein's eyes widened. "So you're like me. Insane." He stated. She nodded and charged at him turning her ponytail into a whip and wrapped it around his stomach smashing him into the ground and threw him in the air hitting him repeatedly until he hit the ground. Stein slowly got up surprised, he began laughing. "Eh?" Dark Star muttered. Stein pointed to her feet which were stitched to the ground.**

**"DARK STAR!" Monster hollered. He pulled off his mask and put his hands together. "Watashi wa ōkina tasuke o hitsuyō to shite iru ko no yōna toki ni anata ni ā kyōryokuna akuma o shōkan!" He yelled with that a demon huge monster* appeared. "Dark Star! Summon your's!" He ordered. Dark Star nodded and removed her bandages and flicked out a snake-like tongue grinning her eye glowing red. "Watashi wa anata no yoru no akuma hebi o shōkan shi,-en ga watashi ni kite!" She yelled a demonic snake* appeared.**

**(Who will win?)**

*** fs70/PRE/f/2012/020/5/c/demonic_dragon_by_ **

*** fs20/f/2007/288/a/4/Demon_snake_by_ **


End file.
